User blog:DB Baxter/Ab Inferno - Prologue
He awoke in a field of snow, slowly and with great pain. Every time he managed to suck air into his lungs, it sent a shockwave of anguish throughout his entire body. His legs were stiffened, from the cold or the complete failure of his muscles, he couldn't tell. The first thing his eyes spotted when they finally opened, were two figures standing against the background of dormant trees and a night sky dotted by the stars. It appeared to be two Redguard men, both dressed in warm furs and a large amount of gold pouches and daggers stapped to their clothes. With tired, reddened eyes, they looked down at the oddly dressed man lying helplessly in the snow. "I think he's dead," One of them said, nudging the grounded man roughly with the soles of his boot. "You think he's got anything good on him?" "Prolly not," The other one. "Any freak who dresses up like this is probably broke." "We could probably get a few septims for the armor..." "Why waste the time? We've got enough shit to sell anyways.." "I suppose..." The redguard sighed, kicking a bit of snow over the body. "I guess we should start heading back. Unless you saw something fancy in that house..." "Didn't see nothing but a few old books," He said. "Before we head back, though, I gotta take a leak." The Redguard began to undo his trousers and pull them down slightly. He adjusted his footing slightly. "Man, C'mon, don't piss on the corpse!" The other Redguard laughed. "Have some god damn respect for the dead!" In truth, the corpse just below their feet was not entirely dead. In fact, the pain was beginning to subside. Blood was rushing back into his limbs, and he felt the power to move again. He glanced down, and saw his ever trusty sword, still strapped to his belt. And right now, getting pissed on did not sound like something that suited him. Unfortunately, he soon felt a stream of urine hit him directly in his stomach plating, while the two redguards laughed like children. "Your fucking disgusting!" One redguard cackled. The corpse below them, however, did not laugh. Instead, he quickly reached down towards his belt and grabbed his sword. "What the fu-" The Redguard gasped at the sudden movement, before the presumed dead man swung his sword up and cut right through the poor sod's member. Now, blood was being released instead of urine, which forced both redguards to shriek; one in terror and one in extreme pain. The man hopped to his feet and finished off the job, taking his sword through the Redguards neck and letting the cranium fall harmlessly into the snow. The other redguard was running off in the other direction as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming at the top of his lungs "He cut his dick off! He cut his dick off!" The sword was sheathed, a few drops of blood gliding down the metal and off into the now crimson colored ground. The shrieking man faded off into the distance, and it was once again all quiet. The man looked around, trying to see their faces. Alas, they were not there. The dunmer, the bosmer, and the argonian. Gone. The landscape was not what it was when he lost conciousness. The trees, the ground, the air. It was all different. He called out for his friends names, but there was no answer. He began to worry. Where was he? What could have happened in such a short amount of time that brought all of this change? Where was everyone? Had the group left him? Had they all died? Had the twisted man who put him in this situation gotten to them? All of his friends, his family... Niss... "HEY!" A rough voice broke his chain of thoughts, and forced him to turn around. There were now 7 or 8 men dressed in fur armors, holding swords and axes. One of them he recognized as the Redguard who had managed to flee. "You're gonna fuckin' pay for this!" The lead man informed him, pointing at the headless man lying down in the snow. "What year is this?" The Swordsman responded, holding up a sword in defense. "What?" "What fuckin' year is this?!" He repeated, shouting now. "I told you!" The redguard said, shouting and pointing. "He's crazy, man! He's fucking crazy! He cut his-" "Shut up!" The leader snapped, before turning his attention back to the swordsman. "Fourth Era. 15. Don't worry, we'll make sure we put that in your fucking tombstone!" Fourth Era?! No... No, that's impossible! How could this be... The bandits began to move in now, growing angrier with every step. "Back off!" The swordsman yelled. "I'll kill every fucking one of you if you don't back off!" The bandits laughed at the idea of him taking down all of them. They continued their advances. "You're trapped, you little freak!" The lead bandit announced, drawing his own sword and getting ready to strike. The swordsman stopped backing up, and tightened the grip on his sword. "No... I'm not trapped in a field of bandits..." In a sudden motion, the Swordsman was gone. Without a trace, he had vanished into the thin air. The Bandits glanced around, wondering where he could have gone. Had he teleported? Was it just an illusion? What? The bandits got their answer, when their leader felt a cold sword cut right through his gullet from behind. He crumpled to the ground in agony, with a hideous gurgling noise, as the swordsman's invisibilty spell wore off. "You're all trapped here with me," Kazrris said. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Welcome to my new Blog Story. Yes, I know this was very brief and not written optimally, but this is to just serve as an introduction and teaser for what is to come. Think of it as a trailer, yeah? Yes, it is set in the same universe as LoN. After the Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis. I will explain why I'm writing this blog story in a later post. For now, just know that the writing and story here will get far more interesting in the next part. Scouts honor. With that, enjoy Ab Inferno, and the (hopefully) glorius return of Kazrris!) Category:Blog posts